When Will I See You Again
by ArtImitatesSex
Summary: AU Polar. Alex never died. Michael is killed, but he comes back in her dreams to make a confession. Read and Review! And please, if you dont like POLAR fics than DONT READ THEM! I dont need to here about how im wrong and you're right. Its a story.
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand. I wish that I could see you again. I know that I can't.**

"Maria, I am telling you! I am totally fine with everything that happened between Max and Tess. Besides, what ever did happen is totally over. Max loves me…" Liz said as both Maria and herself sat in her bedroom. A bucket of Rocky Road ice cream in-between the both of them, spoons in their hands.

"That wasn't very convincing, Liz." Maria said, shoving a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. The usual cynicism that surrounded Maria normally was in full power tonight. Liz just shrugged at her best friend.

"Well…then…I don't know how to convince you." Liz said, with a sweet smile. Maria smiled back and then stood suddenly.

"Enough of this talk! Are we going for Depp or Bloom tonight?" Maria said as she marched over to the shelf that held Liz's DVD collection. Liz took another bite of the ice cream. She sat up a bit, about to answer when someone came rushing through the door. The women both looked at him in awe. It was Max. Liz was at a loss for words, she couldn't imagine anything that would make Max barge in like that. Unless it was something horrible happened.

Max just stood there, a look of horror on his face. His clothes were soaked a bit through. Tears traced the edges of his eyes, waiting for the time to fall.

"Michael. He's…dead. He's gone." Max said as he fought for his composer. He could hardly hold himself up let alone bare to tell the girls the news they desperately wished wasn't true.

"What? No…" Maria said, as she practically immediately hit the floor. Liz caught her just in time and they both made an easy fall to the floor.

"No…no, this is not happening." Maria softly sobbed into Liz's shoulder. Liz could hardly believe it. She didn't cry, she just went blank for a moment. Letting it all sink in. She hadn't even blinked yet. It was shock. Finally, she looked over at Max, who managed to take a few steps into her bedroom. She was suddenly thankful that her parents were out of town, he wouldn't want her parents to see something like it. She turned her thoughts back to Max.

"How?" She asked quietly. Max just shrugged.

"We don't know. We went to his apartment and he was slouched on his couch. When we got there, he was already dead." Max was in pain just saying the words, but they had to hear it. He couldn't take his sad eyes off of the two women in front of him.

"Did you try to-"Liz started asking but Max knew what she was about to ask.

"I tried. It didn't work." Max said as a tear fell down his cheek. It was shameful that he could save so many others lives but when it came to one of his own, he couldn't do it.

"What about the stones?" Liz asked right after Max answered her first question. She wasn't going to believe it. She couldn't believe that he couldn't be saved when she had been saved from death so easily.

"Isabel and I tried it. Nothing happened." Max said as he took a few steps closer to the girls. "He's just…gone." Max said as he bent over the girls and wrapped his arms protectively around them. Maria was clutching Liz's t-shirt, refusing to let go.

"Where's Isabel?" Liz asked, looking over at Max. Who wasn't even trying to hide his tears anymore. They were close to each other. Their faces practically touching.

"Downstairs in the car." Max stated.

"Bring her up here. None of us should be alone tonight." Liz said as she combed her thin fingers through Maria's long blonde hair. Max nodded and stood to exit the room. He took one last look at Maria and Liz on the floor. Liz tried her best to sooth her friend, when in her mind she couldn't shake images of Michael away. The invaded her brain, and wouldn't leave.

Hours later, everyone was fast asleep in Liz's house. Since her parents were out of town, Maria and Isabel were sleeping in their room. Max and Liz fell asleep in her bed, holding each other close. They spent all night talking, the four of them. About Michael, memories. Bad and good. Liz seemed the calm note within all the chaos. All the tears


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, we waltz into Liz's dream, which at first glance seems just as calm as she was when she was awake. She was in the Pod Chamber. Sitting up against one of the broken pods, her knees pulled up to her chest level. She was writing in her journal.

"Dear Journal, I'm Liz Parker and yesterday something really terrible happened…"

"Do you always start every entry with an introduction?" came a voice that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It made her jump and look towards the voice.

"Oh my God, Michael!" she said in a shriek. She jumped up, dropping her journal and pulled him in to an excited hug. He squeezed her tight, as if he didn't want to let go.

"God, I thought you were dead." Liz said, almost brought to tears. She hugged him like her own life depended on it. He was the only thing that mattered in the world to her at this point.

"I am." Michael said softly. He didn't want to upset her, but he knew it was inevitable. Liz pulled out of the hug, and looked at Michael with a mix of sadness and fear. They met each others eyes, and Michael felt like his heart would break…if it still could.

"What?" She hesitantly asked.

"I am dead, Liz." Michael said, more clearly. He had to make sure she understood him. "You're dreaming. I had to come back to you. I needed to see you." Michael said, as he reached for her hand.

"Me?" Liz asked, gesturing to herself with her free hand.

"Yes, you. There are some things I never told you which I think you have the right to know." Michael said. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. After the kiss, he held in tightly in his hand. Liz looked confused, but didn't pull her hand away. She waited for him to say something. Anything.

"I…I love you." Michael said in what barely registered above a whisper. He could feel himself trembling, but he couldn't stop. Liz was in shock. That was the last thing she was expecting to hear.

"You love me?" Michael nodded. Liz was at a loss for words. "What about Maria?" Liz asked after a few moments of letting her mind calm down.

"I like Maria. I do. But I only started dating her after I knew that having anything to do with you was completely out of the picture." Michael said, his eyes full of sadness and regret. "It's always been you, Liz." He lifted a shaking hand up to her hair and pushed a stray strand behind her ear. His fingers gently brushed against her skin and they both felt a jolt of electricity pass between them. She saw the flash of sadness pass across his face, as she took his hand back in hers.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Liz asked, she knew it was a stupid question. She squeezed his hand a bit, letting him know it was safe to open up to her.

"I just…regret not telling you when I was alive." Michael said, with tears bordering the edge of his eye-lids. Liz's heart broke for him. She knew what it was like to hold certain feelings in. The tight feeling in your chest, the constant hurting. She wished that she could really do something for him, but it was only a dream.

"I'm so sorry, Michael." Liz said as she pulled him in a hug. She felt like she might burst, he was hugging her so tight. She felt tears sting her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. She could hear his labored breathing in her ear. He was crying to. She hugged him as tight as she could possibly muster. When the hug ended, she didn't what she would never have thought to do. She kissed him.

At first it was slow, letting the feeling sink in. It started to steadily increase when neither of them broke the kiss. Then, the increase turned into a heated encounter. Hands roamed each others hair, necks, shoulders and backs. It seemed there was no stopping them.

After a few moments, more like a few minutes they broke the kiss. They stared into each others eyes as Michael leaned his forehead against hers.

"I can't believe this…us…I mean…I never would have thought…" Liz knew she was babbling, but she really couldn't believe it. I mean, this was Michael. Her soul-mates best friend. Her best friend's boyfriend that she was kissing. Granted, it was a dream. Although it also wasn't. It was Michael's goodbye, to her.

"I don't want to wake up." Liz said quietly as she let Michael put his arms around her. She leaned her head against his warm chest.

"I know. But you're gonna have to eventually. Max will be up soon." Michael said as he pulled away from her. Liz suddenly felt overwhelmed. She wasn't ready to wake up. "He'll be waiting for you." Michael added. What broke Liz's heart the most was that he was right. Max was everything that she needed, and he cares about her.

"Can I see you again?" Liz asked as Michael loosened is hold on her. She felt frantic, her heart was beating to fast, and her lungs couldn't keep up.

"Maybe." Michael whispered. Liz had tears spilling down her cheeks. She held onto Michael's shirt in a fist, not wanting to let go of him. A tear flowed down Michael's cheek as he stared into her eyes. He whipped it away with the back of his hand.

"I don't know if it's a good idea…" Michael said, after thinking her question through for a while. There was a frog in Michael's throat, making it hard for him to speak. Liz took a deep breath after he spoke, letting his answer sink in. She looked into his eyes and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His hands were in her long silky hair, hers were wrapped around his neck, pulling him towards her.

"Michael…don't go." Liz said between kisses. Michael pulled her body as close to his as he could possibly get her. Liz began to get an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. The kissing slowed to gentle kisses. Soft, calm and delicate. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. Liz could feel that their time together was coming to an end.

"Don't go." She said again. He just smiled and kissed her quickly.

"It's too late for that." Michael said sadly. He reached up and touched her face gently. She was crying, he hated seeing her like that. Another quick kiss and he said that famous words once again.

"I love you, Liz." With a smile, he started to walk away from her. Leaving Liz alone in the Pod Chamber. Then, when he exited the Chamber, her dream world started to fade.


	3. Chapter 3

"Liz? Liz, are you alright?" Someone said to her. She opened her eyes, and saw Max sitting over her. She gasped and sat up. It took her a second to realize where she was. Her room. Her bed. She wasn't in the Pod Chamber anymore. Michael was really gone.

"Max." She said, brushing her hair out of her face. She had tears streaking her cheeks. She looked out the window in front of her and saw that it was light out.

"Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep?" Max asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Liz looked at him. He had circles under his eyes and he looked restless.

"Uhmm…I'm okay. Just a bad dream." Liz said, thought she knew it wasn't bad at all. Bittersweet, not bad.

"You sure?" Max asked, Liz just nodded. She ran a hand across her cheek to remove the tears.

"Okay. I'm gonna go check on Maria and Isabel. Okay?" Max said, as he started to stand. Liz tried her best to give him a smile.

"Yeah, fine." Liz said. Max nodded and left the room. Once he was gone, Liz let her head fall into her hands. She remembered everything from the dream; it would probably never leave her. She knew everything that was said was true. It wasn't her imagination; it was a real message from Michael. However, in midst of everything, with her friends around her and Max, who loved her more than the world. She felt extremely lonely without Michael there.

She knew she had to live on however, as she took in a deep breathe. She stood out of bed. She told herself that she would never let the memory of Michael fade from her memory. Never let the knowledge of his love fade from her life. Everything she did now, she did for him.

The End


End file.
